


Medal of Honor

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Series: Steevo!verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, Not Beta'd, PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is chosen for a very honorable duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medal of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe fic since I don't know if Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett is a Medal of Honor recipient, I like to think he is.
> 
> This fic is a U.S.A. Memorial Day tribute to our soldiers.

“What do you mean that you have to go?” Danny rubbed his face in frustration. “Steve, you promised Grace that you would host her class’ party at your house, it being Memorial Day weekend. Can’t this wait till after that?”

Steve was preparing to go, his dress blue uniform hung on an antique butler stand that belonged to his father and his grandfather before him. His uniform was a sight to behold, and not just from being spit shined from his cap to his shoes. It was also pressed with sharp creases that Danny was sure could somehow be used as a lethal weapon by a SEAL. However, Steve's uniform also displayed various medals and ribbons with clusters, to include the Purple Heart with several clusters, and there were so many more medals that Steve was still attaching to his uniform jacket, though he was leaving the broad blue neck ribbon as the final touch for when he was fully dressed.

Danny eyed the beautiful saber that lay on the bed next to its elegant scabbard and knew that it would be as razor sharp as its looks precluded. “I have to go, Danno,” he smiled sadly, “I’ve been chosen as the final escort to bring home the remains of Navy SEAL Ensign Keaka Puku’i. Everything has been set in motion and Air Force One will be landing soon,” Steve checked his regulation dress-uniform watch which set time in the military 24 hour standard. “I’ve got about four hours to finish dressing and be at the airport, from there I'll escort Ensign Keaka Puku’i’s casket to the West Hawai'i Civic Center for the ceremony where his family will accept the Medal of Honor in his name from the President.”

Danny was speechless in light of the sad facts and the honor that the fallen soldier was to receive. He had heard all about it on the news but now Steve was a part of it and Danny wanted, no, needed, to know more. “What happened to him, Steve; what didn’t the news say?” he asked quietly, a bit of a hitch to his voice. Danny took the medal that Steve had been polishing from him and continued the task thereby freeing Steve to finish his uniform jacket. Steve had so many medals and ribbons on his uniform that it left Danny wondering who the SEAL portion of his partner really was.

“Ensign Puku’i was killed in action while saving the lives of his fellow SEALs and various civilians, thereby enabling the mission to be accomplished, thus saving many more lives. I can’t say more about the circumstances, Danno, since it’s classified. He was awarded the Medal of Honor posthumously, which is why they chose me as his escort for his final voyage home.” That was when Danny realized what it was that he had been polishing, Steve’s Medal of Honor, and Danny saw Steve in a whole new light amazed at the man before him and all that he must have gone through.

Steve felt self-conscious and shy under Danny’s observation, but he stood tall, and his honorable bearing said so much more about the man who put his Country first and foremost and defended her and her inhabitants selflessly with his life. His medals validated it to those who did not see or blinded themselves to the soldiers among them.

Danny knew that he loved Steve though he never let a whisper of a breath reveal that truth to his partner, and he thought about their partnership and how either one would take a bullet for the other, but this was different. He thought about Ensign Puku’i and what his family must be going through, and he thought, ‘What if that was Steve who was away serving and I was left behind waiting, and then this,’ and he choked up and couldn’t breathe, and he clutched the Medal to his chest as the realization hit him. Steve could die some place far away and he would never know that he loved him, Steve had to know, Danny needed to tell him. This was important.

The next thing Danny knew he was sitting on Steve’s bed with Steve crouched down in front of him. “Breathe, Danny, breathe, slow deep breaths.” Steve made sure that Danny was doing as he instructed, then he reached for his glass of water and had Danny slowly drink some till he got his bearing back. “What happened, Danno?” The worry in Steve’s eyes was evident.

Danny lowered his head slightly to look Steve in the eyes since he was still crouched before him in his hairy splendor in just his regulation underwear, t-shirt, and socks. He smelled clean, of soap, and of Hawai’i after a rain storm when all the flowers bask in the fresh new sunshine releasing their scents to the colors of the rainbows, and he smelled of Steve, not sweaty with a hint of ammo, but of Steve, pure and simple, unvarnished, and heaven sent.

“Steve,” tears flowed from Danny’s eyes unhindered as the weight of all the possibilities that could befall Steve threatened to break him, “What if that was you coming home in a box, and I was left alone?” Steve looked confused and about to say something to the fact when Danny shushed him with his fingers on his lips holding Steve’s words back. “No, please, let me finish.” Danny took a deep breath trying to keep it together.

“When I first met you I thought you were the biggest asshole in creation,” he felt embarrassed speaking those words to someone of Steve’s caliber, but he didn’t look away, and his fingers still lingered on Steve’s lips, “And then I got to know you, and I realized that you wasn’t an asshole, but that you were insane, as in crazy, a few sheets to the wind, that kind of thing. Then I came to the realization that you are the best friend that I could ever have. I’m still talking here,” his eyes smiled while the ghost of _what could still be_ left Danny’s face stricken. “Quickly on the heals of that I had another epiphany, and that was that I loved, love you, as in heart, soul, and bodily fluids. Steve,” Danny anguished, “what will become of me if I were to lose you?” Midway through his confession Danny’s tears started falling again, and his fingertips were pressing gently on Steve’s lips as if they would transfer Danny’s kisses to Steve.

Steve smiled up at Danny, the corners of his lips spreading beyond the sides of Danny’s fingers. He took Danny’s hand away from his mouth but not before kissing his fingers. “I’m a Navy man, Danno,” Steve still held his hand, but now his other hand was caressing Danny’s scruff. “Can I go on a mission and lose my life? Yes, the possibility is always there, but if I and the other men and women in uniform don’t go, who will? We can’t let the devils that plague humanity have their way. I do this for you, for Grace, for Mary, Kono, Chin, for everyone I love and loved. At first it was a means of escape for the scrappy kid I was, but it changed me for the best.”

Steve brushed his thumb over Danny’s cheeks wiping away his tears even as he still held his other hand. “Please believe me, Danno, when I tell you that I won’t be giving up my life cheaply if I can help it.” Then his smile lit up his face as he let himself fall forward to one knee, and he held Danny’s face in his large calloused hands and kissed him with all the confidence of the soldier and man that he is. “Danny, when I complete my duty to Ensign Keaka Puku’i, you and I will have a serious talk of where we are going with this love, and I do love you back.”

Steve still smiled, though it was tinted with the sad task that was his duty to his fallen compatriot. “I’m sorry, Danny, to have to leave you like this, but duty calls and I have to hurry least I disgrace myself and my uniform by not giving Ensign Puku’i all the honors that he deserves.” One last kiss and Steve rose fluidly and he began to get dressed, taking up his shirt.

“Well, Sir Knight,” smiled Danny as he assisted Steve with his shirt, to which Steve laughed. “I will be your squire and help you don your armor.” Carefully he buttoned Steve's dress shirt from top to bottom and the sleeve cuffs too. Steve put his pants on and tucked his shirt in making sure that the creases were uniform. Then he sat on his bedroom chair to put on his shoes, only to find that Danny was before him sitting back on his heals. He put Steve’s feet on his thighs, one at a time, while he slipped his shoes onto his feet and tied the laces as he had seen Steve tie them before. When he was done he stood up, momentarily losing his balance because of his knee, however, he scored a save and took up Steve’s belt and guided it through the pant's loops, this he followed with the saber belt which Steve positioned just right. All the while he remained quiet while concentrating on Steve.

“Why so quiet, Danno?” Steve asked, keeping his voice low and keeping still while Danny knotted his tie.

“It’s this whole experience, it seems truly profound, something that idle chatter has no place invading. Steve....” Danny choked again and Steve enveloped him in his arms holding him safe.

“I’m still here, Danno, and I’m not going away, especially knowing that you love me.” He kissed Danny’s temple and stepped back, his duty taking precedence, “We’ll get to us, baby, I promise you.” And he put on his white gloves followed by his jacket.

“You know, Danno, you can still have the party here. You do have a key.” Danny stayed quiet, focusing on helping Steve do up the buttons of his jacket, not ready to leave the surrealness that surrounded them. Steve picked up his Medal of Honor and stood before his hardwood cheval mirror, then he centered his Medal on his chest while bringing the broad ribbons to his back. “Honey,” he grinned and his eyes smiled, “can you fasten the clasp behind my jacket collar?”

“Sure, babe,” and this time they both smiled at each other in the mirror as the _babe_ and the _honey_ took on whole new meanings for them. Danny was floored by the transformation before him, of Five-O t-shirt and cargo pants insane Steve, to Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett, Navy SEAL.

Steve smirked at Danny reminding him that he was still his partner, and although he was never the conceited type person who took the outward appearance as a measure of a persons value, he was still quite aware of the image he set in his uniform. “Would you help me with my saber, please?”

Danny shook himself out of the trance at being caught out undressing Steve with his eyes, “Yeah, babe,” and he took hold of the scabbard as Steve pushed its holder through his jacket’s slot. Then Danny was smiling cheekily, “because, you know, Navy officers aren’t complete without their trusty sharp sabers.” Danny made a point of saying Navy rather than teasing Steve with his Army taunts.

Steve looked like what he was, a Naval Officer, and Danny would never tease him when he wore his uniform and acted in the best interest of the good Ol’ U.S.A. Steve slipped the scabbard through the holder, and he gave Danny a moment to admire his saber while he threaded the gold lace through the handle, cinched it, and wrapped the knot around the handle. "It's a beautiful saber, Steve." His fingers hovered over it but he didn't touch it, not wanting to mar it with his prints.

"It was a graduation gift from my father, and it's complete with my full name engraved on the blade." Reverently Steve lifted it up by the handle, and smooth as silk, he slid his saber home and positioned it to regulation standards. Once he was done, Steve put his cap on and stood at attention before Danny. “What do you think, Danno?”

Danny just about flipped out, his mouth was watering something fierce and he just wanted to jump Steve right there and then and have his wicked way with him. “Maronna mia!”

“That bad?” Steve's eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Bad, yeah, as in bad-assed. Fuck, you're a babe, I just want to rip into you and eat you all up!”

“We can certainly do that, Danno." Steve leered playfully, "I want to know all of you with every touch of me on you.” He smiled, and he couldn’t help taking Danny’s hands and kissing the back of them. But then he was back on track, his was a very important assignment that hit to the very core of every soldier worldwide.

“Danny, I requested these invitations,” he picked them up gazing hopefully at Danny as he handed them to him. “There’s one for you, Gracie, Kono, and Chin. I would be honored if you came as my family to represent me, but I understand if you need to be here for the party instead.”

The invitations were embossed with the Navy seal in raised gold lettering on a navy blue background. “Steve,” Danny whispered, gobsmacked, “Of course we’ll be there. I didn’t mean what I said earlier, well yeah, I did, but that was before I knew any of this. I’ll send an email blast to all the parents and have Rachel set everything up for tomorrow. We’re your family Steve, _Ohana_ , and I don’t want to be anywhere else but at your side. I'm sure Kono and Chin feel the same.”

Steve nodded solemnly, “Thank you, Danny.” His relief was obvious, and Danny was glad that he could take some of Steve’s stress away and be there to support him. “I need a ride to the airport, Danno. Would you give me a lift? If we leave now I won’t have to rush it and take a chance at ruining my overall look, that would be horribly disrespectful.”

“Do you have any idea what a terrific person you are, Steven? Come on, babe, I’ll make sure that your honor stays intact, at least till tonight.”

*

Danny was more than pleasantly surprised and pleased when Steve got out of the Camaro and came around to Danny’s side and kissed him on his lips. “I’ll see you later, Danno.”

People all around stared at the handsome serious officer who paid them no mind. Some were scandalized by the kiss, a few looked disgusted and made rude comments for all to hear, most stayed quiet wondering who he was since just about everyone knew about the fallen soldier coming home and the President’s visit.

Steve walked straight ahead, his walk more of a march. He was greeted by an airline officer and taken to a room in a hanger. There he and another officer saluted each other, and then both saluted the flag draped coffin with slow precise movements. Everyone in and around the hanger paused what they were doing and stood respectably as the two officers went over to the coffin and folded the flag to check on Ensign Keaka Puku’i's remains, and then together they checked the soldier's belongings and both of them signed the obligatory form, one relinquishing his duty while the other took on the mantle, slowly and with honors they draped the flag over the coffin, and both stood saluting at attention while the coffin was boarded onto the cargo plane that would take it to the Big Island. The slow salutes marked the end of the vigil as the Officers saluted one another. One left the hanger while the other boarded the plane and strapped in with the coffin in full sight and the soldier’s belongings held safely on his lap.

*

The ceremony was beautiful, and there wasn’t a dry eye in the Center. Those who were close enough to see were surprised when the President went over to a mid-ranking officer and saluted him first. The news cameras and the Civic Center’s cameras honed in on them and everyone saw that the young officer was also a Medal of Honor recipient. The reception afterward was a quiet solemn affair. Steve left in search of Danny once his duties were fulfilled; he was very happy to see his _Ohana_. Danny and Chin wore dark suits, and Kono wore a simple dark blue dress, all three wore their badges with the black band across them in respect for the fallen soldier. Grace wore an emerald green dress that belled slightly from her waist to around her ankles and her hair was braided in a halo with pink plumeria flowers and greenery, her socks ruffled at her ankles and were adorned with tiny pink silk bows, her pink Mary Jane shoes completed the ensemble giving her a sweet appearance.

“Uncle Steve!” Grace ran over to Steve and he scooped her up into his arms, they were all introduced to the President as his family, and Danny, Kono and Chin were very surprised but hid it well when Steve introduced Danny as his domestic partner.

*

“Steve...” Grace asked with a yawn on the flight back home, “What does domesstick partner mean?”

Steve took Danny’s hand in his and smiled at him and at Grace, “It means that Danno is my boyfriend, and that I love him.”

Grace sparked awake at the news and squealed her joy. “That means that you’re my Steevo!” and to Grace that meant more than having a Step-Stan. All of a sudden she was so excited and wide awake as she waved her hands around and spoke of Tommy and how he was going to have to eat his words because he didn’t believe her when she told him that Steve was her Steevo, blah, blah, blah, she went on to the laughter of Kono and Chin, proving once again that she was her father’s daughter.

Steve embraced Danny and they leaned into each other. The other passengers recognized Steve from the televised ceremony, and those who didn’t surely recognized his Medal of Honor, and no one said anything derogatory to the the small party, who wore their badges and Medal, that spoke volumes of their mettle as protectors of the people.

 

Aloha ʻoe~

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha ʻoe - Farewell to thee  
> Keaka - the shadow, essence


End file.
